gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Challenge (Battle)
The Lotus Challenge was a special Diver-hosted mission approved by the Gunpla Battle Nexus Online's administration. Background Sometime after the battle between the Coalition of Volunteers and the mastermind behind the Break Decals, Force Lotus issued an administration-approved force battle: Lotus Challenge. The team challenged Divers to launch from any point on earth and storm their base, the modified La Vie en Rose space station La Vie en Crab, and destroy its core. The force that complete this task within 15 minutes would earn a hefty 30 million Dive Points as well as the special title "sir Gaia". Build Divers learned of this event through their friend Nanami Nanase, a worker at The Gundam Base. However, upon actually researching, they were shocked that there had been more than a 1000 attempts, seven from Kyoya Kujo's Avalon and five from Rommel's 7th Panzer Division, and none were successful. As it turned out, the base's defenses were formidable and they includes a massive minefield, a fleet of aquatic lifeform-based Gunpla serving as guards, and powerful defensive systems on the base itself, of which examples include Hyper Beam Blades, Hyper Mega Particle Cannons, Big Scissors Units and multiple I-Fields that can withstand an assault form five GX-9900 Gundam X's Satellite Cannons. Despite the overwhelming odds, the team decided to give it a go, especially as this would be the debut of Riku's new GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky and Ayame wanted to test out the improvements she made to her RX-零 RX-Zeromaru. The team then split up the preparation work and came up with a plan referred to as "Three Arrows". Battle With everyone in GBN watching, Build Divers made their ascent, launching from the Mass Driver located in Gibraltar to reach their destination. To everyone's surprise, they arrived at the destination faster than expected. That was because the space shuttle they used was not a data shuttle provided by GBN, but one built by Koichi. Once in space, the 00 Sky, RX-Zeromaru and the RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master launched from the shuttle and headed for the minefield. Yukio took care of the field through the GM III Beam Master's MIRV missiles and twin Changeling Rifles. Yukio then held off the approaching guard Gunplas while Riku and Ayame charged forward. The two found themselves under attack by Lotus leader's subordinates and the leader himself soon after. Ayame was able to defeat one of the subordinates, only to be saved by Momoka, who entered the battlefield using the shuttle in a moment of helpless frustration and rammed the second subordinate as it tried to use a sneak attack on Ayame. Momoka and Koichi were saved, in turn, by Yukio. Riku found himself battling the leader and won by disabling the enemy's Mermaid Gundam using 00 Sky's Long Rifle. Stealing his opponent's trident, Riku used it to damage the claw beam cannon and disable its I-Field, allowing him, Yukio and Ayame to attack the base. Seeing as their attacks weren't damaging the core, Yukio attempted to get closer, but was rescued by Riku when he came under attack by a wired spike from the base. When another beam cannon fired on them, Riku used the 00 Sky's 'Diver Shoot' to kick the shot back, ravaging the base, but sending the core crashing to Earth. With only 30 seconds left and no one able to hit the falling core, Riku activated his 00 Sky's Trans-Am Infinity and raced to the core, destroying it with a beam saber with less than three seconds left. Aftermath Momoka and Sarah went to get a super rare pet using a portion of the prize money, with Sarah picking Mol. The rest of the prize money was eventually used to buy an island which contained a sea side Force Nest, but before that, they battled Chat Noir Neo, a reformed version of Ayame's old team, for the rights to purchase the place. References